championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
PVP Guide
This guide's aim is to be a brief overview of PVP. PVP : Primary Article: PVP I believe you can start PVPing at level 10. Once you do you are boosted up to level 20 and have the stats for it. The only thing you are missing is various powers and perks from levelling up which would boost your powers' power or your defensive ability. Game Types UTC Cage Match This game is a free for all where your goal is to kill the opposing team's members. Zombie Apocalypse This game pits you against zombies and 1 zombie hero player. Zombie Types The zombie types are: *Basic This type is easy to kill and does little damage. 70 damage per hit with 32 physical defense. 646 hp. *Fetterer This type pulls you towards them (and can initiate a chain of pulls leaving you even further away). They also throw things at you which can negate travel abilities. 120 damage per hit with 2162 hp. *Fatty This type can grab heros when in melee range leaving them having to push z to break free. Generally people are moving around so fast that these are not all that useful. 120 damage per hit with 2162 hp. *Plaguebearer This type has the highest hp but does the same amount of damage as the lower ranks. Not only that it doesn't have any special abilities. 120 damage per hit with 3323 hp. Living Strategies If you have an aoe attack it is generally good to use it unless it takes the place of your aoe friendly defense. If your specicialty is 1vs1 damage focus on the tougher zombies and leave the basic zombies for the aoers. It does not do any good to have to run up to fetterers and only end up getting dragged dragged out of the cabin zone. Once your you lose a living person and they join the zombie side your side generally loses as the increasing amounts of damage or just a badly timed fetterer pull pulls a party member away while they are at low health and does yet another and another member in. At that point you are better off looking out for yourself (mainly by blocking) and trying to maximize your acclaim. For winning as the living you get around 1000-1200 acclaim. For losing you get about 200-600 depending on how short the game was and how many living heros you kill. If a zombie hero is running around at your guys taking pot shots hit them with a thrown item to stop their travel form or stun or hold them. Your goal in this game is to stay within the yellow bubble as the longer you stay in that zone alive the more acclaim points you get (and probably experience points reward is tied into it too). You don't get extra points for killing zombie heros. Undead Strategies There are quite a bit of ways to deal with the living heros. You could heal the fetterers and plaguebearers (I havent tried this because I switched over to ranged AOE and increased block defense. I only have rank 2 empathetic healing. But say if you are the Mind class and you used two ego sprites (they don't break sleep) had Empathetic Amplification and used it to gain extra situational damage and then slept your target and used Ego Blast with rude awakening for 15% extra damage. Although it would probably be easier to just hit them with Psi Lash and try to get psychic reverberations to proc instead of healing to get empathetic healing. But at any rate... The reason you would heal zombies is to have a larger wave to deal with at one time. If you manage to keep a group of 5 fetterers alive then that is much more than would normally be encountered and would be pulling heros around more. You could zoom around the living heros stealing hp regen spheres denying them healing at low hp moments and just generally being a pest until one of them gets low on hp and leaves themselves open for you to take advantage. You could throw things at their flying heros and force them to take falling damage. Or just deny a hero his travel power when he is low on hp as well as cause them damage. And there is the tried and true method of just plain doing a lot of damage to them and killing them that way. General PVP Strategies Certain powers can be used while moving. The Mind's energy generating power is one such example. As is the Mind's Empathetic Healing when targeting themself. When targeting someone else you have to stand still. Guarding is a useful way to gain energy when you have multiple attackers doing little damage. Guarding is useful even when you have multiple powerful attackers. Guarding increases your resistance to pull Use your surroundings to your advantage. You can negate enemy ranged attacks by moving behind walls and buildings. If you don't have a flying travel form you can stand on top of buildings as a alternate way of gaining height on your opponent. When you are above them and they are busy fighting other things they tend to not notice you are even hitting them with ranged attacks. Upsides to PVPing You can buy equipment at the Hero Games vendor. You can also buy hp healing equipment that you can use outside of PVP for sticky situations at a very low acclaim cost. You also gain a certain amount of experience which I am guessing is based upon how long you either stay alive and how many living heros you kill while your hero is undead. Bugs When you are the last person to die in a PVP match to determine who wins, if you just press leave game immediately you end up dead in the PVE zone and take a hit on the stars below your profile image (this affects both your damage and healing). Temporary fix Instead of clicking leave game immediately, move the stats window and click the ressurect button. Category:Guides